Roses of Fate
by Quixotic101
Summary: A few months have passed after the fateful night at the party where Zero had ran away. Now Kaname is in pursuit, desperate to bring back his mate. While the night class struggles to find their queen, Zero and Machigai are trying to figure out their own feelings, and the mysterious dreams that Ichiru is having of a green eyed male isn't helping anyone. (Sequel to Thorns and Roses)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! So this story is a sequel to my first story: Thorns and Roses. I would suggest that you all read that story first before reading this, although you can read this alone; you just won't understand anything. Also, the characters may be a bit OOC.

With all that being said, I hope you will enjoy this story as well!

I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

" How beautiful. Just look at those intriguing lilac eyes, shining like brightly polished amethysts." A woman murmured as she stared at the man in awe.

" True, and that bright silver hair, just like strands of woven silk." Another woman whispered back, " Too bad he's just a doll. Wouldn't it be nice if he was the real thing?"

" Don't be silly, don't you know its taboo to mention _him_?" A man butted into the conversation and discreetly pointed at another man standing just to the side of them.

Brunette hair covered the man's pale face, hiding garnet eyes from sight, but no one could mistake the overwhelming presence that the man had for someone else's. Turning, he strode coolly from his previous position over to the stage and tapped on a glass cup twice to gain everyone's attention.

" Hello, and welcome all to the new museum that our esteemed night class has constructed for your viewing pleasure in honor of our memories of Cross Academy." Standing confidently on the stage was Kaname Kuran. The few months that had passed since the party where everything went wrong had done nothing to his beauty and looks, but if you knew him well enough, you'd see and hear the wintry coldness that seeped through his stone cold, wine red eyes and sharp, frigid words.

" First up we have…" As Kaname began to show the mass of people gathered there the different exhibits the night class has created, his mind began to wander and soon enough, his attention was focused solely on the life sized, beautiful doll settled upon a lavish king sized bed. It was the perfect replica of Kaname's actual bed. Silver hair fell softly to frame the doll's pale face, complimenting the porcelain skin and ruby red lips. A lovely lilac kimono was artfully arranged on his [the doll's] body. You could tell from the beautifully exquisite, yet simple and almost heartwarming details that this kimono was crafted with expertise and love. The feeling wove itself through the article of clothing, imbuing the doll to seem almost alive and capable of feeling. The only thing that disgusted Kaname about the doll though, were those hideous glass eyeballs. Beautiful as they were, they would always seem ugly in the pureblood's eyes. There was no sparkle in them, no violet flames that swirled up when the owner got mad, no look of comfort or serenity, just cold glass that stared back right at him. And it hurt so much to see his beloved like this. Then again, his real beloved had left, ran away all those months ago with a noble he vowed to murder in the most bloody way possible if only to satisfy his need of the others death.

Those few months had been torture, Kaname remembered how torn he was to wake up the next morning, ready to apologize and hope for Zero to forgive him only to find that the gorgeous silverette had somehow already left in the dreary morning. Coincidentally, Machigai, the aristocratic vampire from last night who was flirting with Zero was also gone. He had summoned the night class, but by then, the rainwater had already washed way every trace and scent the two had. Still, the night class managed to track the tracks all the way to a little opening in the forest where suddenly, everything disappeared, almost like Zero and Machigai just were never there in the first place.

He then spent the next few weeks putting every bit of effort he could and using every ounce of power he possessed in the vampire world (Which is _quite_ a lot may I add) to find Zero, but he was never able to.

Zero's disappearance wasn't the only thing that tore the night class apart. Apparently, during the night of the party, something had happened between Takuma and Shiki that nearly destroyed the two's relationship. Ruka and Rima's relationship also caused much hassle as the stoic Ruka as well as Rima were never used to having these feelings. So when it happened, the whole ordeal was quite confusing. (NOTE: I WILL BE CREATING SIDE STORIES FOR TAKUMA AND SENRI AS WELL AS RUKA AND RIMA LATER SO SORRY BUT IF YOU'RE ALL WONDERING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL THEN.)

Luckily for him, Kain and Aido didn't go haywire. Sure there were a few bumps, but nothing majorly distressing or threatening. The consequences of love were quite severe, Kaname mused as he continued to describe the museum to the group of onlookers who had no idea that he really wasn't paying any attention to them at all.

" …So I hope you all enjoy your time here and have a great night." Kaname finished his speech with a small smile, though it was most definitely fake and inclined his head slightly in response to the thunderous applause he received.

Stepping off of the stage, he left the main room and slipped into the quarters that the night class resided in while everyone outside admired their craftsmanship. As he opened the door, he came across the sight of Senri straddling Takuma's lap as they made out heavily while Kain and Aido were standing to the side, Kain looking unimpressed while Aido just grinned cheekily. Ruka was busy petting Kagemi, as she had been taking care of the small black kitten ever since Zero disappeared. Rima on the other hand was unabashedly filming the two aristocrat vampires making out; already having accepted her yaoi fan girl side that she had inherited from Ruka.

" Eh hem." Kaname gave a small cough to signal everybody of his arrival. Instantly, Seiren appeared by his side. Kain and Rima nodded hello while Aido and Ruka instantly got up and bowed while greeting: " Kaname-sama." The two never lost their infatuation with the pureblood despite the fact that they did already have their own loves and they knew that Kaname loved Zero.

Takuma and Senri had also broken apart at the cough, both rather flushed, though Senri was definitely more affected with his eyes all glazed over with unhidden lust as he attempted to pull together the collar of his uniform which had been roughly opened thanks to Takuma wanting to feast on his mate's neck. Takuma smiled sweetly as if he wasn't just heavily kissing Kaname's cousin right in front of him: " Hello Kaname. How was the speech?"

" Wonderful Takuma, just wonderful. And coming back to seeing you and my cousin nearly have sex on my couch just made the day even better you know?" Kaname sarcastically replied, his eyes currently glaring daggers his blonde best friend, despite knowing that the boy had already deflowered his precious cousin.

Although he and Senri really never showed any signs or acted like they were family, the two still had that natural, instinct protectiveness of each other that family had.

" Ok, I get it, your not happy. You know a 'just peachy' would have sufficed right? No need to act like a bastard." Takuma huffed, his verdant green eyes looking at Kaname.

Only Takuma and probably Zero could speak to Kaname like this and get away unscathed. Being the best friend of a powerful pureblood definitely had its perks that's for sure.

" I'm sure Kaname-sama is just tired ok Takuma?" Senri reassured gently, not wanting a fight to start because he could sense Kaname's agitation. It was quite obvious to the whole night class.

Sighing, Kaname nodded his head in thanks to his cousin before walking out of the room and into another one that was empty. He didn't want to be with others now that the familiar pang of losing Zero was coming back. Not long after he sat down on the sofa in the room and closed his eyes, he heard familiar footsteps coming his way.

" Hello Senri." Kaname greeted, his eyelids still closed as he leaned back on the sofa.

" Something's wrong with you Kaname." Senri went straight to the point, refusing to beat around the bush, " Did the doll give you a flashback about Zero again? I told you that you shouldn't have ma-"

" Shut up." Kaname whispered lowly, black eyelashed lifting to reveal garnet eyes that simmered with anger, " Don't talk like you understand how I feel."

" Your right, I don't." Senri answered back, confidence still intact. " What I do know is that you can't live in the past. I went through the experience, though it was still different, and it nearly destroyed me and my relationship with Takuma." The maroon haired vampire reminisced back to when he and Takuma's relationship got all twisted and tangles in strings of hate.

" I messed up Senri," Kaname murmured, letting down impenetrable the iron walls he stacked up around the his mind, " I fucking messed up and now my one true love, my chosen one, my beloved mate is gone and in the hands of another and it fucking hurts. It burns like hellfire in my chest every time I think of him but I still do because I'm afraid if I don't I'll forget him. I'm scared that his image will fade in my mind and soon I won't remember how he acts or just him anymore."

" Shhh." Senri gently shushed his cousin before hugging the taller male, " You won't ever forget Zero. You know why? It's because he is your other half, the other part of your heart and mind and soul. You guys will never be separated because you have a bond that can traverse to any dimension and between lifetimes that link you together. That's what it means to have a mate. It's not all flowery and sweet like stories make them out to be; there's immeasurable pain involved, but in the end all that pain will be worth it when you guys are reunited fully as one."

As Kaname drowned in his cousins soft and loving embrace, a lone, silent tear slipped out of the corner of his eye and down his pale cheek as he remembered his beloved's beautiful face. " I won't ever give him up. I'll find him one day." He whispered softly as he buried his face in Senri's chest.

" I know you will find him. After all, your Kaname Kuran, and you never let something that's yours go." Senri murmured back as he gently stroked his cousin's hair, feeling very lucky that he was one of the only ones to ever see Kaname break down like this. It was these small, affectionate moments that made him realize how close their bond truly was.

The moon rose high in the sky as Kaname and Senri embraced on the couch, totally intertwined in each other's limbs as one comforted the other on the heartbreaking loss he had suffered.

* * *

 _The room was shrouded in darkness as he slowly stepped towards the door, scared to see what truly lay behind that wooden object which obscured the silverette's view. Cautiously, he reached out to push upon the brass handle gently, and the door swung open with a soft thump._

 _Small, almost silent steps were taken as the hunter entered the room and walked towards the lone bed that stood there, illuminated by the slight gleam of moonlight which streamed from the iron barred window._

 _A voice echoed in his mind, pressing him forwards: " Go to the bed. Lie there and show your body."_

 _As if in a trance, the silver haired male stumbled towards the bare bed and upon reaching it, lying down in the very middle; legs parted and whole body exposed for the world to see._

 _Suddenly, he wasn't lying upon a cold, silky surface anymore. Instead, it was a firm, warm chest that heated the coldness he had felt in his skin and soul. So sweet and like a salve to his body, it healed any pain that was there both physically and mentally._

 _Burning lips trailed over his pale skin and he arched his back, a sweet moan falling from parted lips at the pleasurable ministrations. " Ahhhhhh~"_

 _Daring hands explored the unpainted canvas that was the lilac eyed male's body, pressing every sensitive spot and going over every nook and cranny until his body felt like it was about to explode from these unknown sensations._

 _A rustle of fabric, and he was flipped over to see who this mysterious person was. As his hands reached into locks of brown hair, his amethysts met emeralds and their hearts beat faster in perfect sync._

 _Then the vision was no more. He was fully clothed and floating in darkness as the same voice that had previously controlled him called out: " Save him, save both of them before it happens. If you don't you'll regret it for your life and will never find you happiness."  
_

 _A bone-chilling laugh echoed out before everything faded to black._

With a start, the silver haired male sat up in his bed, eyes opening. Who was that strange man with the glowing green eyes, and what was he doing in his dream? Sighing at all the confusing thoughts that ran in his head, Ichiru Kiryu lay down once more and allowed Morpheus to lure him back to the land of sleep.

* * *

And that's the end of the first chapter! I hope you all liked it and remember that reviews are appreciated!


	2. AN

Hi everyone. So sorry, but Roses of Fate will be on hiatus for a time period as I got someone who will help be edit and make my previous story: Thorns and Roses better. So although there won't be any updates to Roses of Fate for a while, you may see replaced chapters in Thorns and Roses. Again, I'm very sorry for having to put the story on hiatus.


End file.
